


Behind the clouds is the sun still shining?

by managerie



Series: Rare Pairings [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e17 Proteus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request about Episode <b><br/></b><br/><i>Proteus</i><br/>from Kmmerc to help my writer's block<br/><b></b><br/><i>"Reese and Fahey - on the boat dock, in the driving rain!"</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the clouds is the sun still shining?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a line in _ The Rainy Day_ by H.W. Longfellow

 

 

~ * ~

This FBI guy Fahey was a real liability: nervous, jumpy and easily startled. Reese needed to get this boy calm before they reached the docks. A partner this high strung going into a potentially dangerous situation was an accident waiting to happen

As they drove in the downpour, Fahey's leg bounced in a sporadic rhythm that kept increasing until John was desperate enough to grab the wheel and tell the boy to stop the car just a few feet away from the harbor gates.

Fahey instantly obeyed. His breath quickened, and fogged the windows as Reese exited the passenger side, circling the car. Reese yanked the driver's side door open and pulled the young FBI agent out.

John slammed Fahey against the side of the car. Fahey's jacket hood obscured his eyes but his open mouth quivered in invitation. Reese accepted the invite with frozen, rain soaked lips. Fahey was nearly blue with cold but John planned to heat him up a bit. The young man sucked at Reese's bottom lip and drank deep of John's warmth.

Carefully and without breaking the kiss, John turned his hat brim around, letting Fahey's hood shelter the space between them. This allowed John to deepen the kiss. Fahey hitched out a deep moan as Reese pushed aside the rain slicker, then the FBI windbreaker, and finally unbuckled the cold leather belt.

Reese pressed the slender man deeper into the arch of the car's body as John's hand finally grasped the quickly filling cock. Fahey was warm and dry here. The shivers that racked the agent's body soon turned to tremors of lust. Within moments John's hand was filled with hard, blood-hot flesh. Fahey groaned in the back of his throat and melted under John's weight. The agent's arms were limp at his side.

Reese continued to nip at Fahey's throat as his fist jerked the spongy column into a fierce cadence. Fridgid rain trickled down John's collar to meander between his shoulder blades and pool at the base of his spine. The urgency of the mission, the desire not to lose another number, and the need for answers kept John's own arousal at bay. Fahey was a means to an end not a lover. Get the job done and get back to Finch in one piece was all Reese wanted in this exchange.

Soon, Fahey was scrambling for climax. His body became rigid and taut. A high pitched wail and hot semen warned Reese to stop stoking the sensitive skin. Using a wet cloth, Reese quickly cleaned them both and zipped Fahey away.

Before he was ready, Fahey was left to support his own weight as Reese entered the passenger side, turned his hat back around and waited. The agent tried to catch his breath and clean his glasses. Realizing the futility of drying the lenses in a downpour, Fahey got behind the wheel and proceeded to the docks.

Every few seconds the agent would side eye the Marshall. Reese knew the man would have questions maybe even a desire to see John again. Hopefully Reese would be back home in the library long before the agent would find a time to talk. Any evidence of what just happened will have been washed down the drain by the cleansing shower.

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta and written in less than an hour so feedback and edits are welcomed.


End file.
